


The Masked Shinobi

by Emily_Violet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mysterious Missing-Nin, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Uchiha Massacre, Nohara Rin Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Obito is Team 7's Sensei, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Violet/pseuds/Emily_Violet
Summary: Kakashi Hatake is dead.He died at the young age of ten to save his team, Obito and Rin from the boulders in the collapsing cave near Kannabi Bridge. There was no body to bring home, or to bury, no corpse to mourn for. Only a thought, a memory, a quote, a promise:"I will protect them."_________________________________________I do not know Naruto. Warnings will be included.





	1. A Name Craved In Stone

"I'm sorry, but we must complete our mission," Kakashi spoke in a defeated tone, as blank eyes stared into Obito's onyx eyes.

"What?" The Uchiha voiced in disbelief then yelled harshly, "how you able to abandon Rin after everything we've been through!"

"Because you don't know what happens to those who break the rules," Kakashi replied in an emotionless voice. Only to get punched in the face by the angry Uchiha, who then turned his back on Kakashi.

"I think the White Fang was a true hero," Obito stated strongly not even looking at the Hatake. Until he spoke again, "those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum," Obito strongly stated glaring into Kakashi's distraught eyes then at the ground in front of him. "If I'm going to be called scum, either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!"

~~~

"Kakashi your eye," Obito commented in worried with tears still streaming down his face from his newly awakened Sharingan.

"Come on I'm not dead yet," Kakashi countered trying to comfort the emotional Uchiha. After bandaging his ruined eye with the medic kit Rin gave him Kakashi stood up a little shaky from shock as he added in a strong voice, "now let's go save Rin."

~~~

"Run for the exit!" Kakashi yelled as the cave started to collapse top of team Kakashi.

"There's no point running, just accept your deaths!" The stone shinobi yelled laughter maniacally, as he stood at the cave entrance. He watched the three kids running with satisfaction before calling out, "Rock Rain Boulder!" Slamming his hand on cave's wall which sent a large crack along the rock wall making a cave's destruction to accelerate.

"No," Kakashi growled out between pants when large boulders started falling towards them. Then Obito heard his injured teammate whisper: "I will protect them."

Before the others could react, Kakashi focused his chakra into his hands, then pushes Obito and Rin out of the way of the falling boulders. Obito looked back with his Sharingan to see Kakashi's remaining eye slightly curl into a sad-looking upside-down U, just before the little Hatake got completely crushed.

"KAKASHI!!!"

__________

"Sensei! Earth to Obito-sensei! Are you in there, Sensei?" Naruto yelled jump onto Obito back while knocking on the top of the older Uchiha's head as Sasuke and Sakura stood a few feet away shaking their heads.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" Obito asked slightly annoyed with the blonde jinchūriki that's still knocking on the top of his head.

"You're an hour late for training, and mom's mad at you for not coming over for lunch or dinner yesterday!" Naruto loudly warned his Sensei, who's also like his big brother of the impending doom, known as Kushina Uzumaki.

Obito gulped and paled slightly, as Naruto jump down and stood next to his teammates. "Sorry, about that!" Obito chuckled nervously rubbed the back of his head and added with a pained smile, "I kind of lost track of time!"

The students groan at the excuse they've heard for what felt like a million times already. However, when the group of twelve years old see their Sensei's forced smiled, they decide to go easy on the older Uchiha. By yelling at their Sensei for being late for three minutes instead of ten minutes. Sometimes Obito wondered who the supposed to be teaching who.

Before team seven left, Obito runs his thumb over the name of his rival and friend that was nothing more than a named carved in stone. 'I'll talk to you later, Kakashi,' Obito said mindfully at the carved section of stone. While following his students, Obito looked back at the memorial stone imagining a ten-year-old Kakashi leaning against the carved stone in his cool guy pose. With a small remorseful smile and a heavy heart, Obito turned away and followed his first official genin team back to their designate training field.


	2. From Missions to Hospital Visits

"But Dad, why can't we have a real mission!" Naruto whined loudly at his father. While Minato was sitting behind the Hokage's desk with a large stack of paperwork sitting next to him.

"Collecting medical herbs is an important mission, Naruto," Minato sighed as Rin and Obito chuckled.

"Really?" Naruto questioned tilting his head to the side, as Sakura and Sasuke facepalm at how dense Naruto can be.

"Yes, these herbs can help save many lives," Rin clarified with a smile.

"So where are these herbs? Are we picking up a shipment, or do we have to pick them?" Sakura asked covering Naruto's mouth to keep him from asking another stupid question.

"We are expecting a shipment of medical herbs sent from the land of tea, which have been sent to a village near the border of the land of fire. Your mission is to collect a shipment, and bring it back to the hidden leaf," the Hokage calmly explains the group's mission.

"Wait, why is Rin coming with us, Dad?" Naruto asked, after prying Sakura's hand from his mouth.

"Rin is going to make sure that the shipment is correct and if the herbs are still usable, before finishing the payment," Minato told his son with a smile, knowing how slow Naruto can be sometimes.

"Is there any other information we need to know, Hokage-sama?" Obito asked trying to look professional in front of his new genin team.

"Nope, and good luck with your mission," Minato replied with a smile.

__________

After leaving Minato's office, the group quickly got their bags for the mission before leaving the hidden leaf village. While walking over to the designated village near the border of the land of fire and the land of tea, Rin talked about how medical ninjutsu worked, and why it's important to have at least one member of your team know how to use medical ninjutsu. Luckily for the boys, Sakura seems interested in becoming a medical ninja anyway. After Rin finishes giving her lecture on medical ninjutsu, the group fell into a comfortable silence as they started getting closer to their destination.

"So... how's hospital work?" Obito asked awkwardly, as his dark eyes shifted to the side glancing down at Rin. As she is walking next to him while the three students walked the few paces and in front of them.

"It's great. Since we're in a time of peace we don't get as many injured as we used to. But sometimes we get patients don't want to stay and recover," at the last part Rin gave Obito a knowing look, as Obito arms folded behind his head gazing at the treetops, ignoring Rin's accusing stare.

"I wonder who would do that?" Obito spoke as of wondering out loud.

"Don't be coy," Rin added, with a knowing smirk while raising an eyebrow, at her teammate. The two teammates chuckled at the memories of a younger Obito Uchiha attempting to sneak out of the hospital.

"I missed this, it's been so long since we've been on a mission together," Obito added solemnly.

The last mission that Obito remembered him and Rin going on, was a little over a year ago. That was when Obito started remembering a few years before then when he and Rin were a couple, but as time went on, they realized that things just couldn't work between them. Instead, they both broke the relationship in a mutual agreement but swore that they'll still be friends.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't feel the same," Rin look to her other side grimly as if imagining another figure was walking along with them.

"It'll never be truly the same," Obito agreed sadly remembering how Rin would look at Kakashi. It was only after they started dating when Obito realized no matter how much time passed Rin would always love Kakashi. After that godforsaken mission at Kannabi Bridge, a piece of Rin's heart has died along with the last member of the Hatake clan. "But we keep on living for him. He gave his life to save us, the least we can do is to keep living for him."

"Three days," Rin muttered under her breath, almost going unheard.

"I know," Obito reply knowing that in three days was anniversary a Kakashi's death.

"Obito-sensei where do we go?" Naruto's yelled breaking the solemn mood, as the group entered the small village.

"This way," Rin called out as she started to lead the team to where the shipment is being held.

__________

After verifying the shipment, Rin gave the land of tea merchants the rest of the payment. While Obito shows his genin students how to make sealing scrolls, before sealing the whole shipment inside the scroll. When the group made it back to the Leaf Village, the first thing they did was get lunch while Obito finished writing up the mission report. Overall, the whole day was so far uneventful, after lunch, the group went to the mission's room.

"Welcome back, how was your mission?" Iruka smiled as watched team seven and Rin enter the missions’ room without a scratch on them.

"Thanks, and the mission went off without a hitch," Obito replied simply with a large grin, as he handed Iruka the team's mission report. All the while, Naruto continued complaining about how boring the mission was in the background, as he stood next to Rin. While Sakura dramatically sighs, and Sasuke looks the other way as if he would rather want to be anywhere else than here.

"Rin Nohara, the Hokage has requested you at the hospital," an Anbu agent wearing a crow mask spoke calmly, after suddenly appearing next to the group. Obito and Sasuke immediately identified the Anbu agent as their cousin, Shisui Uchiha.

"Of course," Rin nodded at the Anbu. Before asking in concern, "Is everything all right?"

"Might Guy, Genma Shiranui and Ebisu of team Chōza have returned from their mission with severe injuries," Crow informed the chief of the medical unit.

"I'm on my way there now!" Rin replied immediately already turning towards the door with the raven-haired ANBU following close behind her.

"We'll meet you there soon," Obito added in a serious tone to hide his uneasiness, as everyone watched Rin and the ANBU teleport away.

__________

Once the Anbu agent Crow and Rin suddenly appeared inside the hospital lobby, Rin glared at the masked Uchiha. Irritated and slightly embarrassed, by how she almost fell in the middle of the busy lobby from the sudden teleportation. She could feel the Anbu's chakra waiver under the medic's heated glare, as he slowly rubs the back of his neck while his porcelain mask's gaze looked towards the white tile floor. Understanding the Anbu attempt in silently apologizing, Rin sighed and quickly headed to the nurses' station to get the basics of the situation.

"What's the diagnosis?" Rin asked one of the rushing nurses while grabbing and putting on her long white doctor's coat.

"All of them have numerous broken bones, fractures, electrical burns. Ebisu-san's right arm was broken in three places, along with his collarbone, and fractures along with the right shoulder, and left knee socket, and we also found traces of poison in his blood system. Genma-san's left femur bone is splintered and must need surgery to fix and has a slipped disc on his lower spinal column. Gai-san's hands are both broken and various places, his right lung is punctured, and there's a rib is placed between his heart and lungs. However, he's already recovering from the surgery, Tsunade-sama just finished approximately around five minutes ago."

"When did they arrive?" Rin questioned, as she and the nurse made there when to the emergency room.

"Around forty-five minutes ago," the nurse answered.

"Understood, have Genma prepare for surgery, I'll be there within five minutes," Rin calmly ordered as she left to prepare for the surgery herself.

"Yes, doctor!" The nurse replied with a nod before leaving to fulfill Rin's orders.

__________

"Minato-sensei! I- I mean Lord Hokage what happened?" Obito boisterously asked as he burst into the room where Minato was watching Rin operating on Genma through the one-sided window.

"That's the thing Obito, I don't know. When team Chōza was several hours late from their scheduled arrival time, I figured that they ran into some trouble, so I sent a team of Anbu as a backup. As for what they found, well this is what they discovered," Minato informed handing the Anbu report to his student. While peeking through the cracked door, the students of team seven curiously watch their Sensei's onyx eyes widen as they follow the words on the page.

"Where was the attack's location?" Obito questioned since the location on the report was coded. Before calmly closing the door preventing his three twelve-year-old students from hearing any classified information.

"They were discovered in a cave just East of the canyon that near the border of the Land of Earth. There were thirty-five bodies found in the canyon, but from what our Anbu agents could tell they're injuries are not from our men," Minato answered while looking through a window as he watched Rin finish up with Genma's surgery.

__________

After Genma was taken out of the operating room, Rin had the sleeping jonin transferred to the room where his other two teammates were still unconscious. Obito and Minato discussed on the Anbu's report while waiting for the members of team Chōza to wake up. After an hour or so later, Guy let out a soft groan as he started to gain consciousness, only to open his tired eyes to see his Uchiha classmate and the Fourth Hokage sitting in the chairs next to his bed.

"Hokage-sama?" Guy questioned, before painfully forcing himself to sit up not wanting to disappoint his leader.

"Easy there, Guy. Just take it easy right now," Minato spoke calmly as he stood next Guy's hospital bed. While Obito helped his classmates sit up, so he can raise the upper part of the bed for Guy to lean against.

After thanking Obito for his assistance, Guy turned his attention back to the Hokage and asked in an almost desperately voice, "the others? Are they okay?"

"Yes, your all home. Everyone is safe and sound, with no life-altering injuries," Minato answered with a grin. While gesturing to the blue beast's sleeping teammates on the two hospital beds on his right. Knowing that Guy wouldn't be able to relax until he made sure his comrades were alright. Before asking in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry to ask so early, but can you tell us what happened?"

"I don't fully know, myself. One minute we were ambushed on two sides, and the next purple lightning came falling from the sky," Guy explained, knowing how odd his answer sounded.

"Uh, Sensei? I still think Guy's concussion might be messing up his memory right now," Obito spoke out after a moment of silence thinking Guy must have hurt his head more than they thought.

"No, it's not" Genma interjected groggily, making everyone's gaze focus on him.

"What do you mean, Genma?" Minato questioned as to his calm but piercing blue eyes focused on the Shiranui.

Genma remained resting on his back as his head tilted up to look towards Minato and Obito, while he added, "it's just like what Guy said. We were ambushed on two sides, and then this person came outta nowhere, while their hand was glowing with purple lightning."

"What did this person look like?" Minato softly pressed wanting to know everything that has transpired during the mission.

"Judging by their figure I would say it's a male, probably young adult, or somewhere within their twenties. He's dressed in charcoal gray pants, a black hoodie, and a light gray porcelain mask of a wolf that had red markings on it."

"Did you see any features? I understand he's wearing a mask, but could you see their skin or eyes color?" The Fourth Hokage asked committing all this information to memory.

"No, sir, his hood was up, and there was no skin exposed, or at least, none that I could see. He was also too far away for me to see his eyes," Genma reported slightly disappointed and how vague his description is of this purple lightning user.

"Do you think you could redraw the mask?" The Fourth Hokage asked hopefully.

"Yes sir," Genma replied with a firm nod trying to sit up, as Ebisu finally regained in consciousness.

While Obito helped the Shiranui and Ebisu sit in a similar way to Guy, there was a knock on the door. After giving permission, the door opened to reveal Rin who was glad to see that all three of her patients were awake, as she entered the room. After the doctor finished her check up on her patients, Minato then pulled out a small blank scroll from his flak jacket breast pocket and handed it to the senbon user. Before summoning a brush and small colored ink vials out of a sealing scroll for Genma to draw with. As Genma uses the back of the clipboard that held his medical charts to draw on.

"So what? This guy just showed up and saved you, and then left you three in the cave?" Obito asked while Genma continues drawing the mysterious shinobi's wolf mask.

"Cave? What cave?" Guy questioned, as his other two teammates looked just as confused as the leaf's blue beast did.

The three injured jonin looked at each other as they talked about the last thing, they saw was the lightning user. Then Ebisu shifted his gaze to the Hokage as he respectfully asked, "Hokage-sama, who found us and where? From what I recall there was no cave around us when the fighting began."

Everyone's gaze focused on the Hokage, as Minato explained, "I sent a team of Anbu after you when none of you reported back on time. The Anbu team reported that they found you all unconscious and in cave three miles away from the canyon near the border of the Land of Earth. When they searched the canyon, they found thirty-five dead bodies of shinobi from the hidden stone village. All of them are carrying heavy electrical burns from a jutsu we have no recognition of. What can you tell us about this jutsu?"

Being the last one to fall unconscious when the mysterious masked shinobi appeared, Genma answered the Hokage. "The jutsu could be used as a short-range and long-range attacks. It looked like it was created in the palm of his right hand. You could hear the electric charge from the lightning, as purple lightning was visible from his hand. Hokage-sama... I have never seen a jutsu like this before."

Minato nodded taking in all the information of what has transpired in team Chōza's mission. The Yellow Flash knew one thing for sure, Guy, Genma, and Ebisu are lucky to be alive. "I understand. All of you get some rest, you've earned it. I'm giving you each at least a three weeks of recovery time, but before you are clear to go on missions, you'll have to get the okay from Rin," Minato spoke with a kind smile, as Ebisu, Genma, and Rin firmly nodded at the order. While Obito chuckled at Guy, who was pouting at the Hokage's words.

"Yes Hokage-sama, and thank you," Genma replied in a relieved tone, as he relaxed into his propped-up bed. That was when Rin made the Namikaze and Uchiha leave the room, so she can check over the three injured jonin again and let them get some rest.

__________

"Minato sensei, who do you think this masked shinobi is?" Obito quickly asked, as his Sensei as he followed the blonde out of the room.

The Uchiha-sensei and the Fourth Hokage walk down the hallway making their way to the hospital's entrance. While Minato was silently going over potential suspects that could be this mysterious wolf shinobi. However, anyone who came to mind was either dead or didn't meet the description. Another thing that bothered the Namikaze was what this unknown shinobi's motives are, and why they would save three of his jonin, from what could have been certain death, not that he was complaining.

"Sensei?" Obito questioned after not receiving an answer for a few minutes.

The Uchiha's concerned voice snapped Minato out of his thoughts. Then turned his face towards his student as he kept walking, while he replied with all honesty, "I don't know. However, I am thankful for their help because of them, three of our elite jonin are still alive."

When the former student and sensei reached the hospital's foyer, they saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sitting in the waiting room in some of the chairs along the wall. But once the students of team seven spotted their Sensei and the Hokage the three students quickly made their way to them. "Dad, what happened? Is Bushy-Brow-sensei going to be okay?" Naruto asked as Sakura and Sasuke look just as concerned as their blonde teammate.

Minato huffed in amusement at Guy's nickname, as he ruffled his son's spikey blonde hair. "Yes, Guy is fine, same for Genma and Ebisu too," Minato answered with a relieved smile, before making his way to the building's entrance.

"Sensei, where are you going?" Rin asked as she finally caught up to Minato and team seven.

"I have some urgent matters to attend to," Minato answered vaguely as he glimpsed at his former female student.

Obito had a good guess that this urgent matter was about this mysterious wolf-masked shinobi. The Uchiha-sensei gave his Sensei a firm nod, before turning his attention back on his students it was a large smile he spoke, "well come on guys let's get back to training! Oh, and Sensei, apparently Kushina is threatening Rin and me to come over to dinner tonight. So hopefully, I'll see you there," Obito looked at his Sensei with a large amused grin, as Rin gave her Sensei a sheepish look.

Minato politely smiled back, but his complexion turned slightly pale. Knowing that when you get Kushina, Obito, and Naruto in the same room together, the volume of the conversation drastically increases due to the three of them yelling over each other. Minato could already feel the migraine forming, as he joyfully replied with, "great! I'll try to be home before then." With that being said, Minato vanishes leaving team seven and Rin looking at the empty spot where the Hokage once stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a wonderful day! Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it! If I'm correct, Shisui Uchiha should be 21 years old if he didn't die early in the series, but if I'm wrong then please be nice when correcting me. I make mistakes just like any other human. Sorry for any grammar errors or missing words. If you like this chapter I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave a kudos and comment telling me what you think. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter, and I hope you're looking forward to reading the next update. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter for a brand-new story, I hope you like it. Sorry for any grammar problems, if you like it then leave a vote and a comment to let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter, and I hope you are looking forward to reading the next update. Thanks again!


End file.
